Rose Lawrence
Rose Lawrence is the main antagonist of the series and the entire franchise who made her first appearance in the episode Pilot. Rose Lawrence is portrayed by Rachel Rose. Biography Rose Lawrence is the archenemy of Christopher Jones in the series and a former friend. Physical Appearance Rose's attire consists of a brown leather jacket, a red T-shirt, brown pants, dark brown boots, and a red belt. Rose later on wears a dark red leather jacket with matching dark red pants, black boots, a pair of white gloves, and red lip gloss. Personality Rose Lawrence is at first shady, imperious, and cunning but while the other spies are unaware of her true motives and natures, she is deep down, rude, dangerous, bossy, determined, and committed to her own agency. She is also very manipulative when it comes to her team as she remorselessly uses the other antagonists in the series to further her own goal. Rose Lawrence shows a disturbingly murderous side to her such as during her first fight with Eliza on top of a warship as she attempted to shove her off of the warship. Rose always enjoys trying to mess with the heads of her former friends, preferably Christopher as an example of this would be most featured in the episode A New Dark Member Part 1, when at one point during the interaction on the hunt for Professor Mystery, she gets very competitive with him and taunts him by using the term "sweetie" as a means of messing with her former friend and showing no mercy with her competition. Rose is determined in her work as a spy and a former detective. She had once worked with Fred until he found out that about Professor Mystery was his dad, and was too afraid to arrest his own father leading Rose to do what he couldn't do. Rose later on found out that Professor Mystery had escaped and assembled her own team to find him. Rose committed crimes that Professor Mystery appeared responsible for until her first downfall. Rose was very competitive with Christopher as her main adversary until her arrest, but she acknowledges that Christopher did great work with figuring out everything that had happened, something Rose has never said to her own henchmen, as one of them points out. However, Rose has shown a more humane side to her at the thought of her old friend dying in an explosion when she watches the rocket explode right before her own eyes as she briefly got sad at the thought of Christopher's death before realizing what happened. Relationships Skills * Hand to Hand Combatant - Rose is an expert hand-to-hand combatant as shown when she nearly defeats President Justice in the Season 5 episode V.I.Peace Out!. * Gymnastics - * Teleportation - * Hacking Proficiency - * Stealth - * Tracking Proficiency - * Singing Prowess - Trivia * Rose is the first antagonist to be a main antagonist making her first appearance in the first episode called Pilot. * The reason behind their hatred is that during Spy University times, Christopher blows a criminal's cover and when Rose goes to eliminate the felon, he scars her for life in a fight, thus sparking a volatile hatred for him. * Rose Lawrence is the first enemy agent throughout the entire series (and the entire franchise), to be successful in keeping up her deep cover as an agent for The Federal Organization for the current world record of two and a half seasons tops before being caught in the act. * Rose Lawrence is the very first shady enemy agent in the entire series to successfully lead an entire conspiracy group of fierce and ferocious renegade enemy agents to attempt to destroy her enemies at all costs. * Rose Lawrence is the true villainous mastermind behind the countless ideas and villainous plans attempted to be acted immediately upon the entire team at hand by both enemy spies, and corrupted civilians. * Rose has an upcoming duet with the main protagonist, Christopher in Season 4. * Rose Lawrence is the series' main antagonist even higher of a masterful threat than those of, The Dark Side, The Alternate, The Demolition Team, Azul's Squad, Azul, Neopolitan, Adam Taurus, Shane, Natalia Tyler, The Eclipse Cult, and countless others. * Rose Lawrence is the very first main antagonist to ever sing in the series and the franchise and the second antagonist to ever sing in the franchise as a whole, with the first antagonist being Neopolitan. * Rose Lawrence's full name is both ironic and coincidental as Rose's first name is the surname of her actress Rachel Rose and her last name is the first name of Rachel's maternal grandfather. * Rose's name fits the color-naming rule with her first name Rose relating to pink flowers of the same name . Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * My Brother From Another Motherboard * Give Me An S! Give Me A P! Give Me A Y! * Off The Grid * Photo Bombed * How Ellysa Got Her Swag Back * Operation Protect the Queen * Retrieve the Papers! * Spy Paranoia Will Destroy Ya! * My Brother's Girlfriend * Double Trouble * Endgame * Stakeout Takeout! * The Neighborhood Watch * First Friend * Bad Is the New Good * Inside the Dark Side * Christopher and the Vanishing Lady! * The Fairest of Them All * Christopher's The Man! * Runaway Robot * All Halloween Eve * The Get Along Vault * Enemy of the State * The Fight Before Christmas * No Going Back, Part 1 * No Going Back, Part 2 Season 2 * Secret Team Reactivated! * It's Not Ye, It's Me * Can You Keep a Secret? * Rebel with a Coz * The Mother of All Missions * Accidents Will Happen * Brainwashed * The Truth Hurts * Down in the Dumps * Dance Like No One's Watching * The Love Jinx * Ellysa Levels Up * Catch Her If You Can * Yo, Dawg * Cirque Du Christopher * The Legend of Bad, Bad Carter Brown * Spy of the Century Awards * In Too Deep, Part 1 * In Too Deep, Part 2 * Virtual Insanity * The Interview * Trust No One * Holly Holly Not So Jolly * No Escape! * Collision Course * Family Feud Part 1 * Family Feud Part 2 Season 3 * Secret Team on the Run * Welcome To The Hawaiian Beach * Out of the Water and Into the Fire * Testing Christopher and Alice * Web of Lies * Teen Drama * Christopher Under Construction * The Storm Maker * Keep on Truckin' * Unmasking The Enemy * The Truth Will Set You Free * Stormy Weather * Deleted! * Operation: Raincoat * The Best Party of the Year * How to Catch a Thug? * The Domino Effect * Domino 2: Christopher and Eliza vs. The Bandits! * Domino 3: Identities Revealed * Domino 4: The Mask * Revenge of the Van People * The Beginning of the End * Spooky Stories Part 1 * Spooky Stories Part 2 * Who Is Happy for the Holidays? * Revenge of the Past, Part 1 * Revenge of the Past, Part 2 Season 4 * Code Red Part 1 * Code Red Part 2 * Alice Undercover Part 1 * Alice Undercover Part 2 * After The Dossiers Part 1 * After The Dossiers Part 2 * Discovering The New Friendship! * Friend or Enemy? Part 1 * Friend or Enemy? Part 2 * Slick Spies Undercover! * The Enemy Agent Elites! * Turning Over A New Leaf! * Defeat, Deceit, and Assist! * The Confidant Part 1 * The Confidant Part 2 * A Night of Scares and Terrors * A Case of the Christmas Jitters Part 1 * A Case of the Christmas Jitters Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 1 * A New Dark Member Part 2 * A New Dark Member Part 3 Season 5 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 1 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 2 * The Nightmare Showdown Part 3 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Season 36 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Possible Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Antagonists Category:Recurring Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Series Antagonists Category:Agents Category:Archenemies